


Белочка

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лютик пишет историю, Геральт вносит поправки, а Роше и Иорвет ухитряются выжить после двух встреч друг с другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белочка

Посетители трактира не хотят угомониться,

Всё вверх дном, дрожит трактирщик, суета и кутерьма:

Человек из Следопытов эльфа перепить грозится. 

Сразу видно: камикадзе или выжил из ума. 

Тэм Гринхилл

_«Немногие могут похвастаться, что видели улыбку на суровом лице Вернона Роше, но вашему покорному слуге довелось однажды присутствовать при этом, впечатляющем, надо сказать, зрелище. Если вы думаете, что озарить лицо командира Синих Полосок могло какое-нибудь умилительное зрелище, вроде котят, играющих на солнце, или детей, за этими котятами гоняющихся, то вы, любезный читатель, глубоко заблуждаетесь. Единственный раз на моей памяти, когда Роше улыбнулся, был в тот день, когда ему удалось схватить – не без помощи одного известного ведьмака – неуловимого командира скоя’таэлей_ [1] _Иорвета. История их кровавых и запутанных отношений была настолько долгой, что пересказывать ее здесь я, пожалуй, не стану. Скажу лишь, что любой из этих двух выдающихся командиров был бы рад возможности избавить мир от другого, причем каким-нибудь способом, порицаемым Хорошей Книгой. Однако в тот день удача улыбнулась не эльфу, а человеку, чье благородство не позволило банально прирезать плененного врага, а потому…»._

 

 – Что ты опять строчишь, Лютик? – поинтересовался Геральт, сев рядом с трубадуром. Отчасти его радовало, что за все время плавания по Понтару Лютик ни разу не пожаловался на качку, скверную кормежку и отсутствие прекрасных дев (Бьянка, получив от барда пару сомнительных комплиментов, пообещала его кастрировать, чем несколько остудила любовный пыл, а других женщин в отряде Роше не было) – но и пугало тоже. Лютик мог такое накатать в порыве вдохновения, что привело бы его прямиком на очередную виселицу, если не хуже.

 – Я фиксирую для потомков историю наших злоключений во Флотзаме. Откровенно говоря, я надеюсь, что эта гнусная фактория сгорит вместе со всеми отвратительными персонажами, там обитающими, – поморщился Лютик, помахивая пером.

 – Там и нормальные люди живут. И краснолюды. И эльфы, – возразил ведьмак, которому фактория тоже не слишком понравилась, но не настолько, чтобы сжигать ее.

 – Вот кстати об эльфах, – ушел от спора бард. – Я как раз дошел до описания пленения Иорвета. Хочешь, зачитаю? – Лютик откашлялся.

 – Если только не в стихах, – осторожно обозначил пределы собственной переносимости высокого искусства Геральт.

 – В самой что ни на есть презренной прозе. Разве что слегка облагороженной.

 – Ну, давай, – рискнул ведьмак, прикидывая, что других дел до прибытия в каэдвенский военный лагерь у него все равно пока нет, а так хоть развлечься можно…

**

 – Я знал, что всем трубадурам приукрашивать велит профессиональный, долг, но ты, Лютик, совсем заврался, – покачал седой головой Геральт. Бард оскорблено вскинулся:

 – Я ни словом не исказил истину!

 – Ну конечно… – протянул ведьмак. – Ты меня пойми: Роше, конечно, неплохой мужик, но благородства в нем ровно столько же, сколько в портянках Золтана. А даже если б оно в Роше и переночевало когда, тратить его драгоценные крупицы на эльфа-убийцу он бы не стал.

 – Ладно. Хорошо. Вернон Роше – грубый мужлан и сын шлюхи, – Лютик опасливо огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что предмет разговора не слышал столь смелого, хоть и полностью правдивого высказывания. – Но Иорвета он не убил, хоть и были у него все шансы. И повторно не убил, когда этот одноглазый борец за свободу смылся, а потом опять попался, – Лютик торжествующе воздел испачканный в чернилах палец к небу. – Найди какое-нибудь другое объяснение такой его доброте.

 – Хм. Рассказчик из меня не слишком… – помялся ведьмак.

 – Геральт, я тебя умоляю! – закатил глаза под лоб трубадур. – Стихи писать тебе, конечно, не стоит, потому что лучшая твоя рифма – это «попа» и «жопа», но рассказы о приключениях тебе вполне удаются.

 – Я тебе что, давно не припоминал, как ты заставил меня сочинять стихи для полуденницы? – прищурил недобрые желтые глаза ведьмак.

 – Нет, любезный, это ТЫ заставил МЕНЯ придумывать стихи для полуденницы! А я всего лишь позволил тебе поучаствовать в этом увлекательном процессе.

 – Ну да. Конечно, – хмыкнул Геральт.

 – Ты рассказывать-то будешь? – буркнул успевший надуться бард, сдвигая на лоб свою неизменную шапочку с пером.

 – Только если ты не будешь критиковать мой стиль изложения.

 – Ты всегда требуешь от меня невозможного, – вздохнул Лютик, но изобразил всем видом готовность внимать.

**

Эльфы, даже самые заморенные и вшивые, поголовно прекрасны. Такими уж их создала мать-природа, или чему там эти недобитые AenSeidhe[2] поклоняются.

Правда, в случае с Иорветом кто-то изрядно постарался, чтобы такую жизненную несправедливость исправить: у вошедшего в страшные сказки командира скоя’таэлей не было правого глаза, и вообще всю правую половину лица пересекал такой уродливый шрам, что Геральту резко начинало казаться, что его собственный – косметическое ухищрение, завлекательный элемент для дам, не больше. Иорвет, правда, прятал это «украшение» под затейливо намотанным на голову платком, но полностью скрыть его могла, пожалуй, только глухая маска.

 

Уцелевший глаз эльфа, правда, был хорош: выразительный, насыщенного орехового цвета, обрамленный длинными черными ресницами. Выражение этого глаза в тот момент, когда Геральт, прикинув про себя «за» и «против», не дал Иорвету меч и не позволил отбиться и сбежать, а двинул в лицо и сдал с рук на руки Роше, дорогого стоило.

 

И вот тогда, перебив ту часть отряда «белок», что не успела или не подумала сбежать, и стянув запястья оглушенного Иорвета за спиной, Роше улыбнулся.

В его улыбке не было ничего хорошего, как можно догадаться.

Да и сам Иорвет, доведись Вернону попасть в его руки, вряд ли улыбался бы как-то иначе.

 

Логичнее всего было бы сдать ночной кошмар Флотзама в руки коменданту фактории, получить награду, назначенную за голову эльфа, и уплыть спокойно. Лоредо, который, конечно, был скверным комендантом и еще более скверным человеком, отправил бы Иорвета на тюремную барку, которая и так ломилась от пленных скоя’таэлей (или тех, кого ими посчитали). Там эльфийского командира ждали бы только побои, унижения, да прибытие в Дракенборг – лагерь для нелюдей… при условии, что он дожил бы до Дракенборга.

 

Геральт почти не сомневался, что именно так Роше и поступит: отколошматит заносчивого Sidh[3] до синяков и отдаст пусть и хреновой, но официальной власти.

 

Но Вернон решил иначе.

 

Когда Иорвета, протащив через половину фактории на потеху публике, водворили в штаб-квартире Синих Полосок, нельзя было сказать, кто удивлен сильнее: горожане, комендант, Синие Полоски, или же сам Иорвет, явно приготовившийся к судьбе, которая хуже смерти. Судьба так же явно запаздывала: угрюмая светловолосая девица в мундире принесла эльфу воды и кое-как обтерла пот и грязь с той половины лица, что не была изуродована шрамом и прикрыта шелковым платком поверх. Ни малейшей симпатии в действиях человеческой самки не было, что настораживало еще сильнее: ладно бы она была из тайно сочувствующих «белкам», как некоторые девки из местного борделя…

 

Иорвета напоили, не развязывая рук, попытались было накормить, но тот надменно заявил, что еда dh’oine[4] для него хуже отравы. Эльф ждал, что его примутся избивать или хотя бы оскорблять, но неразговорчивая девица и пара почти одинаковых парней в сине-полосатых мундирах только пожали плечами и ушли, оставив его одного. Проку в таком одиночестве было немного: руки стянуты за спиной, оружия нет, ничего, что можно использовать в качестве оружия или отмычки, в запертой комнате тоже не оказалось. Зато в углу обнаружилась достаточно широкая лавка, даже с подушкой. Иорвет решил, что, раз его пока не убили, во сне резать тем более не станут, прилег, неловко изогнувшись из-за мешающих запястий, и сам не заметил, как вырубился.

 

Разубдил эльфа взгляд. Иорвет сквозь сон почувствовал чье-то пристальное внимание, неприятное и острое, как кинжал в солнечном сплетении, мгновенно проснулся, но виду не подал, затаился.

 

Безуспешно.

 

 – Доброе, мать твою, утро, – заявил кто-то осипшим голосом человека простывшего – или долго на кого-то оравшего. – Будешь прикидываться спящим – снова останешься голодным.

 

Голод Иорвета не пугал абсолютно, в отличие от жажды и гангрены, которая грозила развиться, если путы на запястьях не ослабеют хоть немного. Поэтому он, ни слова не сказав, прекратил все же прикидываться спящим и попробовал принять сидячее положение. Без опоры на затекшие руки получалось скверно, и скоя’таэль сначала побарахтался как гусеница в луже, потом разозлился на себя и рванулся с лавки так, что рухнул на пол, пребольно отбив плечо.

 

 – Эльфы, – с выражением глубочайшего отвращения протянул сиплый голос. – AenSeidhe. Изящные как птицы и легкие как утренний ветерок.

 

Иорвета крепко взяли за плечи и вздернули в воздух.

 

Утвердившись на ногах, эльф принялся рассматривать собеседника. Разумеется, им оказался Вернон Роше – кто еще, кроме этого расчетливого убийцы на королевской службе мог бы так себя вести?

 

 – Я не Бьянка, деликатничать не стану. Жрать будешь? Или предпочтешь питаться солнечными лучами?

 

Есть Иорвету не хотелось, но он разумно рассудил, что до кормления его с ложечки Роше не додумается, а значит, руки хоть ненадолго, да развяжет.

 – Буду, – проскрипел он.

 – Я счастлив, – буркнул Роше, доставая из-за пояса кривой нож. – Руки освобожу. Но учти: дернешься – лишишься чего-нибудь важного. Может, второго глаза. А может, и всей башки. Бьянка, поняла?

 

Давешняя угрюмая девица замерла у двери, выразительно положив руку на перевязь с метательными ножами.

 

 – Мужчины, значит, среди темерианского сброда закончились… – протянул Иорвет, разглядывая Бьянку. Та не отреагировала, следя за ним холодными синими глазами. Зато отреагировал Роше, так дернув за веревку на запястьях, будто решил их оторвать.

 

 – Заткнись. Если бы не такие как ты, ей не пришлось бы заниматься этой работой.

 – Странно, а я-то думал, убийство нелюдей – это твое хобби, – Иорвет бы дернул бровью, будь хоть одна из них видна из-под платка.

 – Нет, мне за это еще и деньги платят, – неожиданно весело отозвался Роше, чиркнув-таки по веревке своим ножом. – Правда, мне повезло?

 – Рад за тебя, – прошипел эльф, растирая холодные руки. Кровь радостно рванула в передавленные ранее регионы, подарив эльфу ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение жуткой боли и жжения. – Так что случилось с твоей немой подружкой? Злые «белки» убили кого-то, за кого она теперь изобретательно мстит?

 

Что бы там ни произошло с Бьянкой, она явно научилась об это не думать: лицо девицы осталось таким же бесстрастным, хотя Иорвет мог поклясться, что она готова оторвать ему голову голыми руками.

 

Роше криво усмехнулся о как-то демонстративно-медленно сжал правую руку в кулак. Иорвет оценил дивную конструкцию перчаток Вернона (мягкая кожа, обрезанные пальцы и два ряда острых шипов на костяшках), хмыкнул и медленно, чтобы девица чего не подумала, поднял руки, показывая, что сдается.

 

Роше кивнул. Всерьез бить эльфа ему не хотелось. Что бы там ни рассказывали в своих пропагандистских байках скоя’таэли, мучить уже поверженного врага Синие Полоски не любили. Неуловимый эльфийский командир попался – и будет с него. Вряд ли что-то сможет ранить его самолюбие сильнее, чем это.

 – Ее деревню сжег отряд скоя’таэлей. Вместе со всеми жителями. Ее не постигла та же участь только потому, что она понравилась командиру, и он решил взять ее с собой. Не припоминаешь такого? Вам, AenSeidhe, пятнадцать лет как пара часов должны быть…

 

Иорвет демонстративно возвел глаз к потолку, якобы вспоминая.

 

 – Сожалею, но это был не я. Меня человеческие женщины интересуют даже меньше, чем краснолюдские…

 

Тут Бьянка все-таки не выдержала и, одним длинным прыжком переместившись от двери к столу, за которым оба мужчины и сидели, закатала эльфу в лицо – хорошо закатала, так, что наверняка кулак ссадила. Платок с головы Иорвета слетел, обнажив блестящие темные волосы, прискорбное отсутствие глаза и раздвоенный фиолетовый шрам.

 – Бьянка! – рявкнул Роше, не торопясь, впрочем, вставать и оттаскивать помощницу.

 – Iorveth caen me a’baeth aep arse[5]!

 – N’aenaeciermeame, beanna[6], – достаточно мирно для только что получившего по лицу, попросил эльф, но Бьянка рявкнула еще громче:

 – Thaess aep[7]!

 – Молчу, молчу… – вздохнул эльф, пристраивая обратно свой платок. – Вот за что я только что получил? За то, что сказал, что это не я и никогда не буду я?

 – Да уж, – потер лоб Роше. С такой точки зрения все выглядело еще более странно. – Женщины… – вздохнул он. – Бьянка, оставь нас.

Девица взяла себя в руки, неодобрительно посмотрела на начальство, решившее, похоже, расстаться с жизнью как можно скорее, но вышла.

 

Иорвет, не торопясь кидаться на Роше и душить его за все хорошее, все прилаживал платок. Конструкция из него на голове эльфа выглядела довольно странно: несколько слоев выцветшего шелка плотно обтягивали голову и закрывали половину лица. Чтобы не приминать острое ухо, в платке было прорезано аккуратно обметанное отверстие, и эльф, недовольно сопя, пытался продеть в него заостренный кончик.

 – Так ты не только не видишь правым глазом, но еще и почти не слышишь правым ухом, – достаточно удивленно заметил Роше, расставляя на столе кружки и тарелки.

 – И люди с полным комплектом органов чувств все равно годами не могли со мной совладать. Даже тебе пришлось воспользоваться помощью ведьмака, – скривил губы эльф.

 – Геральта не трожь, – заступился Вернон. – Он, наверное, до сих пор страдает, что предал твое доверие и не помог слабому в безнадежной битве.

 

Иорвет замолчал, честно попытался представить себе страдающего ведьмака, который не может уснуть, ворочается с боку на бок, тяжко вздыхает и заламывает руки. Картинка получилась… занятная, и эльф фыркнул, а потом и вовсе засмеялся, тихо, но искренне. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Роше, Иорвет кратко пересказал представленное, и Вернон тоже хмыкнул, признавая, что ведьмаку до таких моральных терзаний как ему самому – до королевской короны.

 

Развивать тему страдающих ведьмаков Иорвет не стал, потянулся к кружке и, обнаружив в ней не какое-нибудь жуткое человеческое пойло, а самую что ни на есть чистую воду, быстро выхлебал ее. На еду он по-прежнему не смотрел, хотя, сказать по правде, не так она и отличалась от той, которой он привык питаться в своем лесу – та же дичь, те же ягоды, только хлеб этот мерзкий он никогда не ел. Просто… да ладно, если бы Роше хотел его убить, давно убил бы, и не стал бы выжидать, чтобы отравить его.

 

 – Вот это правильно. Не похож ты на парня, который будет дохнуть в плену от голода, особенно когда кормят, – Роше действительно с одобрением посмотрел на бросившего дурить скоя’таэля. Тот недобро зыркнул поверх обгрызаемого крылышка, но отвечать не стал.

Вернон отломил себе второе, задумчиво обгрыз и вдруг сказал:

 – Хорошо, что деревню Бьянки сжег не ты. Иначе мне пришлось бы убить тебя с особой жестокостью.

 – Ну, я прямо счастлив от такого проявления симпатии и заботы, – фыркнул Иорвет. – Я тоже рад, что это не я. Не люблю жечь деревни. От них тогда никакого толку – ни продуктов раздобыть, ни раненых на постой пристроить, ни заложников взять…

 – Святые портки пророка Лебеды, неужели мне попался первый за всю жизнь здравомыслящий скоя’таэль? – Роше был почти серьезен. Такая позиция, пусть и не слишком ему нравилась, была лучше, чем «Смерть bloede[8] dh’oine!»: она оставляла куда больше людей в живых. – Ты уже почти нравишься мне живым, эльф. На общем фоне вашей лесной братии.

 – Давай только по этому поводу я не стану исповедоваться тебе в грехах, обливаться слезами и обещать исправиться, – поморщился эльф.

 – С ума сошел? – фыркнул Роше. – Да я состарюсь и помру раньше, чем ты хотя бы до половины грехов доберешься.

 – Вот-вот, – кивнул Иорвет и склонил голову к плечу, прислушиваясь. – А что за шум за дверью? И за окном? Вас идут жечь за невыдачу страшного меня?

 – Не надейся. В фактории праздник по случаю поимки самого страшного страха местных жителей. Тебя, то есть. Ну, и мои ребята решили немного отпраздновать.

 – А ты, значит, сидишь тут со мной, прискорбно трезвый… – с непонятным выражением протяну Иорвет.

 – Кто-то же должен, – Роше пожал плечами.

 – Знаешь, что? Как главный виновник празднества, я тоже претендую на часть веселья, – нагло заявил эльф.

 – Это как? – с интересом посмотрел на расхрабрившегося и, похоже, почувствовавшего себя совсем дома Иорвета командир веселящегося отряда.

 – Да как обычно. Выпить нальешь? – Роше чуть не поперхнулся языком: паскудный эльф ему _подмигнул_.

 – Да толку тебе наливать-то? Твой возвышенный эльфийский организм от нормальной краснолюдской медовухи и откинется, поди…

 – А ты проверь, – коварно предложил эльф. – Опять же, никто не скажет, что ты оставил меня одного, а сам пошел пить и веселиться…

 – Пить и веселиться в компании пленного – это что-то новенькое, – пробормотал Роше, но пару объемистых бутылей из шкафа извлек.

**

 – …а потом вы вместе ловили белку, чтобы отрезать ей хвост, – похвально невыразительным голосом продолжила отчитываться Бьянка, пока Роше, шипя и тихо матерясь, поглощал рассол, черпая его кружкой из бочки.

 – На кой d’yaebl[9] нам был ее хвост? – простонал он.

 – Вы решили обменяться знаками вечной дружбы, – лицо у Бьянки было ледяное. – Тринадцатый набил ему татуировку, как у нас всех, а Иорвет решил, что тебе позарез нужен скоя’таэльский хвост.

 

Роше напрягся и стал вспоминать. Полуголого Иорвета он смутно помнил. Помнил, что он и без того был лихо татуирован: какая-то гребаная эльфийская лоза змеилась по всей левой половине тела. Что ж, голая синяя девица с мечом должна была рядом с этой лозой смотреться особенно хорошо. Но ловля белки из памяти вывалилась как последняя монета из кошеля пьяницы.

 – И как, поймали? – с тоской спросил Роше.

 – Нет, конечно. Но в процессе ловли Иорвет влез на подоконник и с криком «Белочка, вернись!» сиганул наружу.

 – Со второго этажа на гнилые доски? – содрогнулся Вернон.

 – Да. Мы пошли его искать, но…

 

В следующей фразе Роше цензурными были только предлоги и имя пропавшего эльфа.

 – Сбежал, сука, – закончил свое выступление Вернон. – Заново теперь его ловить. Напомни, Бьянка, откуда вообще информация, что эльфы плохо переносят алкоголь?

 – Понятия не имею, – пожала плечами девушка. – Но теперь подозреваю, что это слухи, распускаемые самими эльфами.

**

Роше давно нужно было подниматься на борт «Персифаля» и плыть к границе Верхнего Аэдирна, но он с упорством спятившей ищейки носился по лесу. Среди остроухих, дерзко напавших на охранников тюремной барки и перебивших всех, Иорвета не было, но он подразумевался где-то рядом. Зачем Роше ищет проклятого эльфа, он сам не знал. Но уплыть просто так не мог.

 – Вернон Роше, – с издевкой протянул кто-то из-за спины и, словно бы, сверху. Роше тут же обернулся, взмахнув мечом – и зря, потому что достать сидящего, что твоя белка, на кривом стволе нависающего над тропинкой дерева эльфа он бы все равно не смог. – Как голова?

 – Сейчас твою отчекрыжу – и будет отлично.

 – Ну зачем же так… – укоризненно протянул Иорвет. – Ты щелкнул по самолюбию меня – я тебя. Все остались при своих, можем продолжать играть.

 – Для тебя все это, сукин кот, игра? – рыкнул Роше, прикидывая, как ловчее забраться на дерево – или просто снять наглого скоя’таэля метательным ножом.

 – А для тебя нет? – удивленно округлил глаз Иорвет. – Нельзя жить настолько всерьез…

Что-то прилетело сверху и шлепнулось Вернону на плечо. Тот, не глядя, схватил это и ощутил под пальцами что-то пушистое. Поднеся к глазам добычу, он увидел пушистый беличий хвостик, превращенный в брелок – даже с колечком.

 – Я обещал, – пожал плечами в ответ на изумленный взгляд Иорвет. – А теперь, если ты позволишь, я бы вернулся к своим делам, – эльф поднялся на ноги и пошел по кривому и скользкому от дождя стволу куда-то вверх, и уж теперь, взглянув на него, никто бы не усомнился в том, что эльфы изящны как птицы и легки как утренний ветерок.

 – Это еще не конец, – зло сказал ему в спину Роше, сжимая в руке хвостик.

 – О, я бы так не сказал, – Иорвет ловко перепрыгнул на ветку дерева по соседству. – Думаю, во Флотзаме мы больше не встретимся. Так что это конец. Тебе пора отплывать.

 – Мир не так велик, эльф. Va’esse deireadh aep eigean, va’esse peor’t aep eigean[10].

 – У тебя ужасное произношение, – донеслось откуда-то из ветвей. – Возьми пару уроков у своей помощницы…

**

Геральт замолчал и молчал так долго, что Лютик с трудом подавил желание потыкать в друга палочкой – а вдруг, он заснул?

 – И что – и все? – спросил он, наконец, со смесью любопытства и недовольства в голосе.

 – Ну да. А ты чего ждал? Пересказа кошмарных пыток, которые Роше измыслил, чтобы порадовать давнего врага? Или истории о том, как Вернон три дня и три ночи имел Иорвета в разных позах, отыгрываясь за свою неудавшуюся жизнь и сомнительное происхождение?

 – Вот уж избавь, – передернулся Лютик и помимо воли оглянулся на мостик «Персифаля», где статуей застыл командир Синих Полосок. – Подозреваю, у них обоих сейчас уши горят. И икается им ужасно.

 – AenSeidheслишком возвышенны для того, чтобы по-плебейски икать, – возразил Геральт, довольно точно скопировав интонации обоих знакомых эльфийских командиров сразу. Острые уши далекого Яевинна тоже должно было начать жечь.

 – Мне что-то кажется, что они еще встретятся… – протянул Лютик. – На финал истории это никак не похоже.

 – Ну, встретятся… надеюсь, там, где это произойдет, хватит медовухи, – пожал плечами Ведьмак, которому традиционно все было равно.

**

_«Любезному читателю, должно быть, интересно, сбылось ли мое предсказание. В самом деле, Вернон Роше и Иорвет встретились снова, пусть и в крайне неблагоприятных для возлияний условиях. Впрочем, как проницательно, хоть и не слишком изысканно заметил один мой друг-краснолюд, «эти двое и у дракона в жопе медовуху бы нашли». Удалось ли закадычным недругам половить иллюзорных демонят во время штурма Вергена или сразу после, знают, пожалуй, только они сами, да еще Геральт._

_Но вы же знаете Геральта. То влезет со своей историей, когда не просят, а то молчит сутками»._

 

Лютик отложил измочаленное перо и воровато оглянулся на ведьмака. Тот, кажется, спал, привалившись к какому-то мягкому тюку, и трубадур в кои веки не стал будить его, чтобы поделиться очередным подарком музы.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Скоя’таэль (scoia’tael) – лесной эльф-разбойник (еще скоя’таэли называются «белками» из-за беличьих хвостов, носимых с собой в качестве опознавательного знака)  
> [2] Aen Seidhe – эльфы (народ)  
> [3] Sidh – отдельный эльф  
> [4] Dh’oine – человек  
> [5] Iorveth caen me a’baeth aep arse! – Иорвет может поцеловать меня в задницу! (степень оскорбительности данного ругательства зависит от громкости, с которой оно произнесено)  
> [6] N’aen aecierme a me, beanna. – Не кричи на меня, женщина.  
> [7] Thaess aep – Заткнись!  
> [8] Bloede – кровавый, чертов (ругательство, как можно догадаться)  
> [9] D’yaebl – черт, дьявол  
> [10] Va’esse deireadh aep eigean, va’esse peor’t aep eigean. – Что-то кончается, что-то начинается.


End file.
